The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for detecting a current in power supply devices.
In order to detect currents in power supply devices, it is customary to evaluate the voltage drop across an ohmic resistor as a result of current flow. Such current detection is disclosed, for example, in DE-OS No. [Federal Republic of Germany - Laid-Open Application] 2,822,897, particular reference being made to FIG. 3 thereof. Such a current shunt is very expensive, particularly for the detection of high current levels. The additional installation of such a current shunt reduces the efficiency of the power supply device. It is also conceivable to detect a current by means of Hall effect elements. However, this type of evaluation involves problems with respect to offset voltages and a tendency toward drifting.